


Happy Birthday Shepard

by PyroRawr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Birthday, Commander Shepard - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kaidan Alenko - Freeform, Mass Effect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroRawr/pseuds/PyroRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet of Kaidan celebrating Shepard's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Shepard

It still felt extremely weird to her to be away from the Normandy. Away from the constant adrenaline pumping, life-threatening and split decision making that had been her daily routine. She was used to carrying the fate of the galaxy on her two shoulders, but here she was in her own apartment, wrapped tightly in Kaidan’s always protective embrace as he slept soundly next to her. A small smile came across her lips as she took the moment before her in. 

It was early morning, and the date read April 11th. It had been a few weeks since Shepard had gotten out of the hospital, and since the Normandy had gone in for repairs. In the meantime, her crew had remained either on Silversun Strip, or on the Presidium Commons. They were all thankful for the time to wind down and relax, but also anxious to go back to their home planets. Regardless, they all came and visited Kaidan and Shepard often, especially her mother. Hannah Shepard seemed to love giving Kaidan a hard time, making Shepard thankful that he was able to put up wit her mom. She knew her mom’s intentions were good, and just wanted to make sure that he was the right man for her, but she had to admit she could get out of hands sometimes.  Throughout the last few weeks, Shepard had also regained most of her strength back. In fact, her bruises had all cleared, and wounds had finished healing.  However, the first few days back, she had felt restless. Kaidan would often find her passing back and forth in the middle of the night, in which he would take her in his arms, softly whisper in her ear, and would simply hold her tight until  till her body would calm down and relax again.

Lost deep in her thoughts of the past, she was unaware when Kaidan stirred and moved next to her. 

“Happy Birthday.” Slurred his familiar voice, bringing her back to reality. “What..?” she replied, seemingly confused.

Kaidan chuckled as he pulled her body closer to his, and plants a small kiss on her lips. “Happy Birthday sweetheart.”

“Oh..” She chuckled as she slid a hair strand behind her ear. “I hadn’t realize..” He simply smiled and leaned in once more. This time, she could taste the drowsiness on his lips, tempting her to fall victim to the lulling sleep that surrounded her. Shepard gently pulled back and cupped his face in her small hands. “Was that supposed to be my birthday present?”

He raised his eyebrow. “Maybe..” Instead of giving Shepard a proper answer, he gently sat him on top of him, their faces inches away from each other. Not only did Shepard love the man Kaidan had become over the years, both emotionally and physically, but she felt honored that he had chosen her, and chosen to love her and spend the rest of his life with her. However, Shepard had a weakness when it came to Kaidan’s physical appearance. His body, to Shepard’s taste, was perfectly sculpted. And the fact that Kaidan had gone to bed shirtless, as he typically did, and now being mere inches from him still  gave her the slightest butterflies in her stomach.  He ran his hand under her shirt, stopping as he neared the rim of her underwear. “It could be something else if you’d like..” Shepard smirked and leaned into him, pressing her body tightly against his once more. They began to toss and turn on their bed, their lips never leaving each other. However, after a moment, Shepard reluctantly pulled back and sat back up. “Crap..” 

“What’s wrong..?” He questioned.

Shepard let out a sigh and runs her fingers through her hair.  “I just remembered that Liara and my mother were going to come by in a bit. They wanted to do some shopping..” The slight disappointment was evident in her voice.  “As much as I wanted  _ this  _ to continue.. And.. I suppose it's for my birthday..” 

He let out a small laugh and softly kissed her forehead. “I know sweetheart.” 

Shepard squinted her eyes, and proceeded to give him a questioned look.  He simply shrugged. “I knew Liara and your mom were coming by.” A sly smile appeared on his lips. ”I  _ may _ have just wanted to tease you.. “ He chuckled. “If even for a little.” 

She gently swatted her pillow at him “You’re so mean Major.” With ease, she slid off him, his hands lingering on her body as she pulled away and walked towards her closet. 

“ _ Well  _ the way you get me so entranced in you..” He said as she peeked her head out. “I felt that I needed the advantage for once.” She giggled and stared after him affectionately. “I love you Kaidan.” 

He smiled and walked over to her. She had been in the middle of changing, and therefore only had on her bra and shorts. He gently pulled her body close to his.  _ “I love you _ Shepard. I’m glad I get to wake up every morning to you, to your sweet kisses, to your body so close to mine, and your beautiful voice.” Her eyes gleamed at him, before closing as he leaned in for a kiss. She could feel his love, his deep burning passion for her mixed in it. She felt all their moments, both good and bad from the past few years, play like a movie throughout their kiss. It reminded her of the first time her lips met his. Of how nervous they both were of not only crossing Alliance regs, but acknowledging their ever-growing feelings for each other. Of the night before Ilos back on the Normandy SR-1 where they first made love.  Of the gut-wrenching feeling of almost losing him, and the feeling like the weight of the galaxy was of her shoulders when after months of thinking she had lost him, he came back to her. 

Bringing herself back to reality, she pulled back gently and stared into his eyes. “Kaidan, thank you for making me into everything that I am.. And for being crazy enough to marry someone like me.” 

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t want to marry anyone else.” He picked her up in his arms, as if cradling her. “And I can’t  _ wait _ to see you in a wedding dress.” 

She laughed as he spinned her around. “Alright there, Major.” She kissed him on the cheek. “May I be put down so I can change and get ready?” 

He gently placed her down, gave her a quick kiss, and let Shepard finishing changing. He leaned against the wall as she looked around for a desired outfit, adoring the woman he had come to know, the woman who was soon to not only be his wife, but his soul and partner for life. As  soon as she had found something and gotten dressed, she makes her way to her bathroom.

“Hey..By the way, don’t be too late, I got reservations for dinner tonight.” He said as he gave her a warm smile. 

She turned to look at him, and shot him a flirtatious smile. “I won't. And who knows.. Maybe we can finish tonight what we started this morning..?”

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweats and looked at the ground before returning her gaze. ”Yeah.. Possibly..” 

And with that, she vanished into the bathroom, while he may his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 


End file.
